Footwear typically includes a sole and an upper. The sole protects the person's foot from contact with the ground and provides traction. The sole is commonly constructed of rubber and/or another material that provides traction and foot protection. The upper connects the sole to the person's foot and is commonly constructed of leather and/or fabric. A common upper configuration includes an external lacing structure that in a released state allows for easy foot entry and exit from the footwear, and in a tightened state secures a person's foot within the footwear.
Some types of footwear do not rely on external securing structures to secure the footwear onto the person's foot. These types of footwear can be held onto the person's foot based in part on the material used to construct the footwear and/or in part on the geometry of the footwear (e.g., traditional cowboy boots, classic pull on motorcycle boots, other slip-on style boots). This type of footwear can include some buckles and laces, but generally such external securing structures are auxiliary. This type of footwear has advantages. For example, this type of footwear is generally relatively quick to put on and take off, more sealed from the elements, less likely to snag, etc.). The present disclosure relates to features that are particularly applicable to the above described type of footwear, but could also be integrated into traditional laced up footwear.